


Penny Parker's Disastrous HoCo

by orphan_account



Series: The Fantastic Spider-(Wo)man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Ned Leeds, Recreational Drug Use, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, honestly ned deserves better, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: temporary hiatus (i'm focused on my walmart hydra!peter fic)Penny Parker had always been an outsider, well until high school. She starts dating the most popular senior and that's where it all goes wrong.basically spider-man
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Fantastic Spider-(Wo)man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. The Internship

Penelope Parker threw her cigarette stub in the alleyway dumpster, hidden from possible onlookers. She grinned when a shiny black DVD player caught her attention. It had no visible cracks or dents and was wrapped in a still intact three prong cord. Penny fished it out, examining the device. A silver logo was ingrained along the uppermost right corner reading  _ Stark. _

Making her way up to the two bedroom apartment she lived in with her aunt, Penny noticed a sleek black Audi outside. Definitely out of place in lower middle class Queens. 

“ Hey, May.” Penny greeted, wary of the tobacco in her breath.

May Parker looked up, “Hey. How was school today?”

“It was fine. This crazy car parked outside.” Penny’s eyes widened when she saw tech billionaire Tony Stark sitting on her worn out couch.

Tony Stark seemed unphased by the teenager’s shock, “Oh, Miss Parker!”

“Um… Penny began, taking out her earbuds. “What..what are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I'm--Im--I'm Penny.”

“Tony,” he responded, friendly enough. Penny knew there was no way Tony frickin Stark was in her living room, chatting with her aunt. Worst case scenario her cigarette was laced with some kind of hallucinogenic and her aunt was witnessing Penny seeing the ghost.

Despite this Penny stuttered, “What are..what are you...what are you…what are you doing here?” Mentally kicking herself for sounding like an idiot.

Tony continued, “It's about time we met. You've been getting my emails, right?”

_ Shit,  _ Penny thought. She never checked her email. Her insistence in  _ not  _ checking resulted in many slaps on the wrist from her boss at the Daily Bugle. ‘Yeah, yeah… regarding the...

“The grant,” Tony filled in.

“You didn't tell me about the grant!” May exclaimed.

Penny took a deep breath before repeating, “About the grant.”  _ Was I high when I applied _ she thought.  _ Or maybe this is some elaborate prank. _

“The September Foundation.” Tony explained. “Remember when you applied?”

“Right...” Penny trailed off. Truth be told, she didn’t remember much of anything.

Tony Stark clasped his hands, “I approved, so now we're in business.” He winked one eye at a time, like a reptile.

“You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?” May asked.

“Why, I just, I just…” Penny wracked her brain. “I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know...wh...anyway, what did I apply for?

“That's what I'm here to hash out.” Tony explained.

Penny took a breath of relief, “ Okay. Hash, hash out, okay.”

“It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt.” Tony said.

“ Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?” May laughed.

Tony took a bite of the rock hard bar in his hands. “This walnut date loaf is exceptional.” 

“ Let me just stop you there, is this grant, like, STEM involved?” Penny asked. Ever since  _ he  _ happened Penny lost interest in her favorite activities like robotics and band. 

“Yeah, I mean, Look who you’re talking to.” Tony replied. “Can I have five minutes with her.’

“Sure.” May answered.

While Tony bolted the door and spat out the walnut loaf, Penny hoped he didn’t notice her unlocking the door.

“As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad.” Tony turned toward Penny’s old computers. “Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?”

“Uh, the garbage, actually.” Penny sheepishly replied.

“You're a dumpster diver.”

“Yeah, I was...anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.”

”Ah-ah! Me first! Quick question of the rhetorical variety.” He pulled out his phone which projected a video of Penny in her Spider-Man outfit. “That’s you, right?”

“Um, no. What do you...what do you mean?” Penny denied.

“Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills.”

“That's all- That's all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer.”

“Mm-Hmm.”

“It's like that video. What is it?” Penny asked, her brain failing her.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?”Tony used a broom to poke around the ceiling. “Oh, what have we here?”

Penny jumped to intercept the falling suit and threw it behind her. “Uh...that's a…”

“So. You're the...Spider...ling. Crime-fighting Spider...you're Spider-Girl?” Tony asked

“Spider-Man.” Penny murmured.

The billionaire had been taken aback. “Not in that onesie, you're not.”

“It's...it’s not a onesie.” I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and...Algebra test? Nailed it! And I’m terrible at algebra!”

“Who else knows? Anybody?”

“Nobody.”

“Not even your...unusually attractive aunt?”

This took Penny by surprise. “No. No, no, no, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.”

Tony fished a capsule from the sleeve of her blue sweatshirt. “You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?”

“I did.”

“Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves?”

“It's a long story. I was uh…”

The truth was Penny had been bitten by some kind of radioactive spider. At an underground rave Penny had seen a glowing red and blue spider on her arm. Of course at the time she just assumed it was the drugs talking, but after discovering her newfound ability to stick to things, Penny realized it was much, much deeper.

“Lordy! Can you even see in these?” Tony exclaimed.

“Yes. Yes, I can! I can...I can see in those. Okay? It's just that… when whatever happened, happened . . . it's like my senses have been dialed to 11. There's way too much input, so... they just kinda help me focus.” Well the goggles and the adderall.

“You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here.” Penny looked up at the genius. “Why are you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?”

Penny looked at her feet. Why was she doing this? Because she wished someone had been doing this for her.When Ben died, when  _ he  _ invited her over for the first time. God, she wished someone had warned her. Instead she said, “Because...because l've been me my whole life, and l've had these powers for 6 months. I film, I party, and yeah I would love to cheer for football, but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now.” 

“Sure, because you're different.”

“Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't…” Penny swallowed, remembering Ben. “And then the bad things happen...they happen because of you.”

The night Ben died, Penny was at Sally Avril’s party. She was still dating  _ him  _ at the time. Ben found a little baggie in Penny’s room and texted her, asking furiously where she was. Ben stormed into Sally’s house, pulling Penny into his car. The whole ride home he scolded Penny, telling her he had great expectations for her future and that with great power comes great responsibility.

Once they arrived at the apartment complex, a man with matted blond hair pulled a gun at Ben. Ben tried to reason with him, begging the burglar not to shoot; he didn’t have any cash on him and-

BANG!

Ben collapsed and the man ran off while Penny just stood there. She had enhanced speed, agility, a sixth sense, but she just stood there. Silent tears streamed down Penny’s face while the police lights flashed and May hugged her fiercely.

May never found out why Ben and Penny were out that night.

Tony pulled Penny from her thoughts. “So you wanna look out for the little guy? You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah just looking out...for the little guy. That's--that's what it is.”

Tony nervously walked towards the girl and gestured at her leg. “I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg.”

Penny moved her leg and Tony sat beside her making the memory foam mattress sink a little. He hesitantly clasped Penny’s shoulder. She jumped a little.

“You got a passport?”

“Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license.”

“You ever been to Germany?”

“No.”

“Oh, you'll love it.”

“I can't go to Germany!” Penny exclaimed.

Tony cocked his head. “Why?”

“I got...homework.”

“From the looks of it I don’t think you do,” Tony laughed. “Or at least, you aren't doing it!”

“I'm---I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!”

“Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip.” He threatened.

Penny webbed Tony’s hand to the door. “Don't tell Aunt May.”

“Alright, Spider-Man. Get me out of this.”

Penny ran off. “Sorry, I'll get the dissolvant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys this is my first fanfiction!! i hope you like it and be sure to comment even if you hate it i love feedback. this is a semi-new take on female peter parker and i'm excited to see where this goes.


	2. Eli

Penny had her eyes glued on her computer, cutting and editing her footage from the trip and fight. Filmmaking was one her her healthier coping mechanisms. It felt good to create things and put her thoughts on a project. Engineering had done that for Penny before, but now there were too many bad memories.

“Keep it down kid.” Happy poked his head through the doorway. “It’s getting late and we have thin walls here.”

Penny turned to face the man. “Yeah--I...um sorry about that Happy, I’m probably gonna go to sleep soon anyways.”

Happy gave her a curt nod and shut the door. As soon as Penny could hear the man’s snores she fled her room to explore the hotel. Penny wandered the hallways for about 10 minutes before discovering a huge indoor pool with a skylight and surrounded by marble columns. Bingo.

The girl took off her shirt and sweatpants and laid them out on a chair. She fished a flask out of her sweats pocket and took a swig. Climbing into the warm pool, Penny submerged herself into the water.

_“Loosen up Einstein.” A blonde man about 17 or 18 grinned._

_“Skip, this isn't funny.” Penny warned._

“Are you all right?” A vaguely European accented voice asked her.

Penny popped up from the water and saw the boy. He had light brown curls and kind green eyes.

“Yeah--great, actually. I’m Penny by the way.” Penny climbed out of the pool and took a sip from her flask. He seemed nice enough.

“Eli.”

“So...Eli,” Penny started. “What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?”

Eli laughed. “My family owns the hotel. But what is a pretty American girl doing here?”

The girl blushed. Penny couldn’t say she came to fight the Avengers and that she stole _the_ Captain America’s shield. “It’s classified.”

“Classified.” He repeated.

“Top secret.” Penny grinned. Was he flirting with her?

Eli told Penny about his parents. His dad owned a chain of hotels throughout Germany. His mom was an art collector and both of them were never around. Classic rich kid stuff. What caught the girl’s was a ziploc bag with an assortment of rainbow pills that Eli pulled out form his _very_ expensive pocket.

Eli pulled a pink pill with a heart on it. “Do you want to have some fun Penny?” 

_Penny couldn’t breathe. He was heavier than her and his large palm muffled her screams. Penny cried and shouted, struggled and kicked._

“Sure. Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter??? dont mind if i do! if you have any thoughts feel free to comment i live off of peoples opinion of me


	3. They're Gonna Call Me

Penny woke up in a _very_ different hotel room than the one across the hall from Happy. The interior had similar furniture, but it was more lived in with a few personal touches. The teen grabbed her phone that was placed on a nightstand. It was 7:13.

“Shit, Eli I gotta go.” Penny said, packing up her belongings. “Thanks for last night and all but I really should not be here.”

The boy groggily waved.

Penny rushed back to her hotel room and gathered her things, trying to ignore her splitting headache. Hangovers and comedowns got better after the spider bite, but Penny wasn’t immune to feeling like shit after rolling or a few too many drinks. Happy knocked at her door and muttered something about teenagers.

Bags in hand, Penny opened the door to see a disgruntled Happy. “Hurry up kid or Tony’s going to have both of our heads.”

After the flight, Penny, Happy, and Tony boarded a car. Penny tried to capture the skyline for her film, God, it was stunning.

“What are you doing, a little video diary?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, something like that.” Penny said with embarrassment

“It’s all right. I’d probably do the same.”

From the driver’s seat Happy added, “I told her not to do it. She was filming everything. I’m gonna wipe the chip.”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?” Tony took off his sunglasses. “We rolling? Get in frame.”

Penny moved closer and brought the camera to their faces.

“Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope.” Tony joked and Penny frowned. “Penny, that’s inappropriate. All right, let’s start over. You can edit it.”

Penny looked at the man and chuckled.

“Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, uh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your niece did this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone was impressed.” The two heroes tried to make wide eyed innocent faces, Tony looking solemn and Penny like a puppy.

Happy honked from the front. “Come on! It’s a freaking merge!” He turned to Tony, “I’m sorry”

“This is because you’re not on Queens Boulevard.” The billionaire looked at the camera. “See, Happy is... is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, and before that, he was just a driver.”

Happy gave Tony a sidelong glance. “That was a private conversation. I don’t like joking about this. It was hard for me to talk to you about that.”

“No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?” Penny giggled and Happy halted to a stop.

“All right. Here we are. End of the line.”

“Happy, can you give us a moment?” Tony asked

“You want me to leave the car?”

“Why don’t you grab Penny's case out of the trunk.” Tony amended.

Penny lowered her camera. “I can keep the suit?” 

“Yes, we were just talking about it. Do me a favor, though. Happy’s kind of your point guy on this. Don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram. All right?”

“Yes.” 

“Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s a... There’s a little grey area in there,” Tony made a gesture with his pointer finger and thumb to emphasize this. “That's where you operate.” 

“Wait, does that mean that I’m an Avenger?”

“No.” 

Happy knocked up the window and held the case up. ‘This it?”

“Seventh floor.”

“I can take that.” Penny offered, noticing Happy’s discomfort. “You don’t have to take it.”

“You’re gonna take it? Thank you.” The driver dropped the case by the car.

“So when’s, when’s our next...When’s our next ‘retreat,’ you know? Like…” Penny trailed off.

“What, next mission?”

“Yeah, the mission. The missions.” 

“We’ll call you.”

“Do you have my numbers?” Penny asked.

“No, I mean, we’ll call you. Like, someone will call you. All right?”

“Okay.”

Tony reached forward and Penny awkwardly wrapped her arm around him. “It’s not a hug. I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet.” 

Penny stumbled out of the car and grinned. “They’re gonna call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lil longer and i plan on updating weeklyish so look forward to that. if you have any thoughts or suggestions well shoot! nows youre chance buddy

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first fanfiction!! i hope you like it and be sure to comment even if you hate it i love feedback. this is a semi-new take on female peter parker and i'm excited to see where this goes.


End file.
